


February

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Control, Domination, Fanart, Fucking, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Manip, Masturbation, Orgasm, Photoshop, Porn, Power Bottom, Riding, Slash, don't open at work, semen - Freeform, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In February, I shall be instigating an untried and perhaps some might say, unconventional yet enjoyable form of therapy, one that we may both benefit from," Dr Lecter had stated as Will was leaving the building after their January appointment. </p>
<p>He pulled his suit sleeves down with sharp tugs and tilted his eyes up at Will, smiling widely, "I hope you don't feel obligated to partake, I think that you will find it very empowering in some ways. Perhaps it will give you an opportunity to find out a little more about your therapist as well."</p>
<p>Will frowned beneath his glasses and buttoned his coat against the freezing wind, his curls blowing into his face. He doubted that any therapy Dr Lecter had conjured up would be beneficial to his state of mind, and as for being enjoyable: he had yet to encounter any psychoanalysis that could fall into that category.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February

(If viewing on a phone, please zoom out...)

 

 

 smaller image...

 


End file.
